


Peter isn't a child (but he's still Tony's Baby)

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AKA Playpens, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby jails, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Peter Parker, De-aged!Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Iron!Dad, M/M, Not Captain America Friendly, Not Steve Roger's Friendly, Peter has a lot of emotions, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony is a good dad, peter cries, spider!son, strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Peter is having trouble with his new life. He doesn't like when he's treated like a toddler, but Tony just wants to keep him safe. And there's tears.





	Peter isn't a child (but he's still Tony's Baby)

"Peter Benjamin Parker, what has gotten into you?" Tony said in a scary, stern voice. The bottom of Peter's lip quivered in fear, but he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him today. He was making a point. He wasn't a child, he was seventeen years old, and should be treated like such. He was almost an adult, just smashed into a child's body. He didn't want to be babied. He didn't want to be treated differently. And sure sometimes it was fine, but Peter found Tony treating him more and more like a toddler than the young adult that Peter truly was.

"I'm not a baby, Tony. I can do it on my own!" Peter's voice cracked and wavered as his anger and frustration wanted to come out in tears. He didn't let it though. "It's my idea, I can do it!"

"Peter, you can barely pour your one drink anymore. I'm not letting you get hurt because you spilled chemicals all over yourself." Tony spat back, walking over, ready to pick Peter up and take him away from the labs.

Peter growled, pushed away from Tony, successfully escaping the man's grip and running under the table, holding onto the leg with all his might. Tony tried to pry Peter off, but ended up moving the table. The chemicals on top making a sloshing noise that neither Tony nor Peter liked. Peter let go in fear of getting splashed, and Tony took the opportunity to pick Peter back up.

"Stephen, Now!" Tony shouted, and a portal opened up. Tony walked throw it before Peter had a second to escape. "FRIDAY lock down the labs, don't allow Peter into them."

"You can't do that!" Peter screeched, taking a heavy breath. His anger constricting his chest, making it even harder to breath. Tears pin-pricked his eyes. He just wanted to help. He could help. HE COULD! But Tony and everyone wouldn't let him even try.

They wouldn't let him train with them. They wouldn't let him help Tony make battle plans. They wouldn't let him join in on their meetings. They don't let him in the labs, or even outside by himself. They keep him locked up, doing boring child things, and Peter was sick of it. He wanted to be in the labs with Tony, like they used to be. Peter wanted to work on new web-designs or making his suit that much better. He wanted to make Tony proud when he pointed out things the man had missed. Or even help polish the Iron-man armor.

"Yes I can." Tony shot back, holding Peter out in front of him, bringing the kid to eye level. "You're aunt put my in charge of you, Peter."

Peter's face went hot. He paused his struggling at the mention of May. He should be with her, like they always were. But when he came back tiny, with so many problems, she couldn't handle it. Not financially. She couldn't be there for Peter like Uncle Ben was when he was younger. Because Uncle Ben isn't here, and it takes a lot of money to take care of an enhanced kid. And it takes a lot of hours on the job to get a lot of money, and May can't do that and make sure Peter is safe. So she just throw him at Tony, told the man to take care of him, and give her updates. Sure, Peter visited May a lot, but it wasn't the same. She acted as if her life was so much worse without him, but Peter could see the fancier clothes, and how she could relax easier when they had movie nights. She wasn't stressing over bills, or making sure there was enough food for them. It just confirmed that he was a burden to her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, kid. You've never acted like this before." Tony sighed. "And I really don't want to do this. But you have to know that if I tell you not to do something, then I mean it." Tony lowered Peter down in what looked to be a playpen, but instead of the odd holey-fabric sides, it was made of a very familiar metal that barred the sides. A similar metal top was placed on top of it, encasing Peter in a vibranium Playpen with a roof. He couldn't get out of it.

"Tony, what the heck?" Peter yelled, testing the metal rods with his strength. "Tony, get me out of this!"

"I'm sorry, Pete, but this is for not listening to me when I said not to go into the labs. Just for ten minutes." Tony said softly. Peter couldn't believe this was happening. Who had told Tony this was a good idea. He bet it was Rhodey, or Vision or someone. It could have even been Happy. They're all treating Peter like an actual child.

As Peter sat there for a moment in the dimly lit room as Tony walked out, he let the tears finally pour out. At first it was silent. He looked down at his hands, tiny and soft. Tony was right, he couldn't even make his own cereal without making a huge mess. Why did he ever think he could do anything. He was just a nuisances, in the way of everyone. No one needed a toddler sized superhero with breathing problems.

The silent tears turned into quiet sniffles. Why did Tony even put up with him? Tony only needed him for Spider-man, and Peter couldn't even be that. Maybe it was the guilt. The guilt that Peter couldn't even listen and stay on Earth. The guilt that Peter died, and then got turned into a baby. Tony was just taking care of him, because he felt bad. Just like Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Three people who didn't even want kids, never wanted kids, and now Peter just had to be a kid they have to take care of.

Quiet sniffles became louder, his breathing hitched and laborious. Then, Peter just had to think he could do what every he wanted. He just wanted to help, but all he was doing was getting under foot. Not even before this whole regression thing, but even before then. With the Vulture, with the Ferry, and the lake. If Peter had just listened to Aunt May and Uncle Ben instead of storming out. If he had just listened when his parents said they had to leave five minutes before he actually let them leave. There would be no car crash. Uncle Ben wouldn't have had to look for Peter and get shot. Peter wouldn't have almost drowned. The Ferry wouldn't have split. It was all his fault.

The crying dead, and Peter sat in his child-prison cell until Tony came back in and got him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, kiddo." Tony said, almost murmured. He lifted Peter out and put him on the floor, leading the kid out of the room. Peter wasn't surprised that Tony hadn't carried him, probably coming to a similar conclusion that Peter had. Or maybe Tony knew this whole time. Maybe it was all just an act?

They walked into the common room to see the rest of the New-Vengers, meaning Mr. Rhodey and Ms. Carol were sitting next to each other, and Stephen was sitting on the love seat, just enough room for Tony. Mr. Vision was in the arm chair sipping tea and reading a book, and even Dr. Banner sitting on the other side of the couch, typing away at his Stark pad.

Everyone here, they all had a purpose, and Peter didn't. He used too, but that was thrown away. If his memory serves correct, this whole things was his fault. He hadn't moved in time when Stephen warned him. Making Tony have to get Peter, and Stephen followed. It was Peter's fault that they were tiny, that their lives were turned upside-down.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tony was suddenly kneeling in front of Peter, cupping the boy's face. Peter ripped his face away from Tony. He didn't deserve kindness.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Peter shouted, taking heaving breathes. "I-I'm not a baby. I'm supposed to be seventeen, a-and you're supposed to be old, and so is Mr. Strange. A-and I ruined it. It's all my f-fault. If I had just list-listened to you. If I h-hadn't gotten on the ship. If I hadn't gotten bitten by that stupid SPIDER!" Peter cried, crouching on the floor, curling in on himself. It hurt, oh god, he couldn't breath.

"No, bab... kiddo, it's ok. None of this is your fault. Did you ask to be bitten? Did you ask for Thanos to wipe out the universe? It just happened, a horrible accident." Tony gathered Peter into his arms, smiling as Stephen's cloak wrapped around the distraught child.

"I jus' wanna he-hic-help." Peter hiccuped, clutching the front of Tony's shirt, feeling the warmth of the arc reactor underneath his fingertips. "I jus' wanna help."

"I know. I know." Tony breathed into Peter's hair. He glanced around and found that everyone was leaving, Rhodey gave his friend a soft smile and a reassuring thumb's up. The only person who stayed was Stephen, who was in the kitchen presumably making hot chocolate for everyone.

"I don't wanna be a baby anymore." Peter sniffled, wiping his nose onto Tony's sleeve, which the older male grimaced at, but didn't comment. He could just steal Stephen's shirt.

"I know, sweetie. It's gonna be hard. And I know everyone is treating you like you're actually a toddler, but we're just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." Tony explained, moving Peter's floppy hair out of the boy's face to look into those glossy, big brown eyes. Peter sniffled again, but before he could use Tony's sleeve again, Stephen was there with a tissue. "How about, I'll let you help me in the labs, but you have to be with me at all times. And if you can't do something, you tell me. Will that do, Sweetie?"

"Mmhmm." Peter sniffled again, wrapping his arms around his mentor and guardian. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, baby." Tony held Peter tightly. The hug lasted longer than most, and it took Tony a second to realize Peter had fallen asleep. Stephen silently pulled the oxygen tubs back into Peter's nose where they had been knocked out, making sure the kid didn't suffocate in his sleep.

"And I made hot coco too." Stephen sighed.

"We can re-heat them latter." Tony insisted, standing up. The one good thing about these younger bodies was that there were no more aches and pains of old, over-used muscles.

"I don't think punishing Peter like a normal kid is going to work." Stephen sighed.

"So I can throw away all of those mommy-books?" Tony asked, a little too eager. They were dull and made Tony hate his own childhood more, and fear for what he would do wrong with Peter.

"No, I think they'll still be good. Peter still has the emotional capacity of a toddler. We just need to incorporate more adult understanding with the lessons." Stephen explained.

"Does that mean we don't need that death-trap?" Tony asked. "I don't want to feel that bad again. I felt awful putting Pete in it."

"I agree, I didn't like it as soon as Vision suggested it. You could melt it down for something else." Stephen agreed, running his fingers throw Peter's hair, smiling as the kid snuggled further into Tony's chest, and Tony laid more contently against his own chest.

"We could make it bigger and just put Rogers in it when they arrive." Tony snorted.

"Please don't tell me their pardons are going throw." Stephen grumbled, before looking at his silent boyfriend, who had a guilty look on his face. "Don't tell me you had a hand in this."

"Most of them were just following Roger's lead. And sure they've done bad in their lives, but so have I. I can show them that the Accords isn't what Rogers told them. I can show them that it will be like back in the SHIELD days, where we had someone to go back a debrief to, getting missions and not just fighting aliens, but helping the little guy out." Tony breathed, holding Pete closer. "I won't trust them, not completely. I won't let them step on me again, or use my status and money. You won't allow that. You can go over the house rules before they're approved by the council, make sure no one is getting stepped on." Stephen took a deep breath, never knowing why Tony was so nice to people that continually hurt him. But it was Tony's big heart that Stephen loved the most.

"Fine, but I don't want them near Peter by himself. Someone has to be with him at all times. Same goes with you, and you can't say Peter's with you." Stephen sighed.

"Like that happens even now." Tony snorted.

"Have fun with your freedom now, Stark." Stephen quipped, leaning down, placing a kiss to Tony's head. "You'll have plenty of me looking out for you to last a life-time."

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests?


End file.
